dendrofandomcom-20200222-history
ZZZ
ZZZ is a Master formerly associated with Legendaria and a member of the alliance of wanted Superiors known as Desire. Appearance ZZZ usually dresses in a baku costume. His avatar appears as a handsome young man. Like Figaro, his avatar is based on how he would appear in real life if he was healthy. Personality ZZZ is usually very mellow, as he only started playing Infinte Dendrogram to be able to sleep using the triple time function. However, if something interrupts his sleep, he can become volatile. History During his childhood, ZZZ suffered an accident that left lasting neurological damage that rendered him unable to sleep without the use of medicine and unable to dream at all. He later began playing Infinite Dendrogram so he could sleep and dream freely. He became wanted after testing one of his Embryo skills in a city, which inadvertently led to a massive power outage. At some point after that, ZZZ conquered the dungeon located in the Peaceful Penal Colony, and received the Demon Lord Series Superior Job Lord Acedia. He became revered by the tians living in the area and chosen as their king. He and six other wanted Superiors in Legendaria started a mutual non-interference alliance called Desire to help each other fulfill their desires. Abilities As the ruler of the territory around the Peaceful Penal Colony, ZZZ has complete authority over the area. Job Lord Acedia(怠惰魔王): A Superior Job from the Demon Lord series and of no grouping. The only way to receive this job is to conquer the dungeon located in the Peaceful Penal Colony. The status increases focuses on SP and HP. *'Thrall'(奉仕種族): An active skill that allows the user to create a type of monster known as a Thrall from inanimate objects. These monsters only obey their creator and cannot be transferred to anyone else. Their ability depends on the type of material and the amount of SP used to create them. As they are not living creatures they have no will of their own and only follow the user's commands, and do not take up any of the user's Minion Capacity. In exchange, the user cannot engage in combat directly, either physically or magically. **'Leprechaun B': A type of Thrall with abilities the equal of Legendary or Ancient Legendary UBM's. **'Cardinal A': A type of Thrall made to guard ZZZ directly. They are made of hihiirokane. The one that attacked Ray Starling, Sechs Wurfel, Gerbera and Candy Carnage was based on Aragorn. *'The End of Sloth'(怠惰の終焉): The final skill of Lord Acedia. The restriction on direct combat is lifted, and the user transforms into a monster with a status equaling the combined total status of all the Thralls the user had created up to the point. Once this skill is activated the user cannot return to being a human, and their lifespan will decrease based on the increase to the their status. Once the skill is activated once, the status accumulation counter will be reset. Colossus Meister(巨像職人): A high rank job specializing in creating large golems. Embryo Lost in Bewildering Dreams, Dreamland(遊迷夢実　ドリームランド): ZZZ's Form VII Type World Labyrinth Embryo. This Embryo was born due to ZZZ's desire to sleep and dream, but since his avatar already allowed him to do that, his Embryo became one that has the ability to force sleep. *'Welcome to Dream': A skill that gives a Forced Sleep debuff that cannot be cured even by an Elixir. It sends those affected to a dream world (similar to the space where those who receive the Fainting and Sleeping debuff go). Sense skills do not work in this space and only sleepwear or equipment with its own will (like Embryo that transform into equipment or certain special rewards) can come into the space with them. *'Sleepwalking': A skill that lets ZZZ change the position of anything in his dream world, including himself. This ability requires a 30 minute cool down before it can used on the same target. Costs SP. *'End of Dream':Dreamland's final skill. It is activated by destroying Dreamland. The Forced Sleep debuff cast by Dreamland is deactivated and everyone around ZZZ has their MP and SP reduced by the total value of ZZZ's SP. *'Kingdom of Nightmares - Dreamland': Dreamland's ultimate skill. It allows ZZZ to to shift one of his subordinate monsters between the dream world and reality by sending their HP (body) into the dream world. Even if someone attacks the subordinate targeted by this skill in the dream world, they won't be hurt in reality, and the targeted subordinate cannot be destroyed in reality as long as they are safe in the dream, so it requires co-operation from both sides to be defeated. In order to activate this skill for a subordinate, ZZZ needs to explain the effects of Welcome to Dream to all those present in the dream world. ZZZ's total SP is reduced based on the number of targets he uses the skill on. He also needs to kill someone affected by Welcome to Dream at set intervals. If he doesn't do this, the basic activation time of 1 hour is divided by the number of targets affected by Welcome to Dream. Each time a target is killed, the activation time is increased by the number of person targeted x 10 seconds. Navigation Category:Masters Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Superiors Category:Superior Job Holder Category:Wanted Category:Desire